bless_the_hartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bless the Harts
Bless the Harts is an American animated sitcom created by Emily Spivey for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The show debuted September 29, 2019 on Fox's Animation Domination block. The series is a joint production between Lord Miller Productions, FOX Entertainment, Jessebean Inc., and 20th Century Fox Television with syndication by 20th Television and Fox Corporation and animation and designs by Titmouse, Inc. It has been confirmed that the show will loosely share the universe with King of the Hill, though the Mega-Lo-Mart store. The series is rated TV-14 (occassionally with either one, two, three, or all four parameters D (suggestive dialogue), L (suggestive language), S (sexual situations), or V (violence) or none at all). Before every run on FOX, there is a "Viewer discretion is advised" warning (the same seen before Family Guy). On October 18, 2019, Fox picked the series up for a second season with an unknown amount of episodes. Premise Bless the Harts follows a southern family in the fictional town of Greenpoint, North Carolina that makes-do with their not-so-great financial situation by sticking with each other and their friends. Episode Guide Main Characters Jenny Hart Jenny is the mother of Violet Hart and the daughter of Betty Hart. Jenny is the main character in the series. Trying to make ends meet, Jenny struggles to work multiple jobs and has trouble paying the bills. She cares for her daughter Violet and wants her to be successful. She is voiced by Kristen Wiig. Betty Hart Betty is Jenny's mother and the grandmother of Violet. She tends to bicker with her daughter Jenny, but still cares for her. Betty tends to have a habit of spending money, as shown in the theme song where she buys scratchers and in "Hug N' Bugs" where she buys useless toys for a lot of money. Betty has a habit of saying modern words wrong such as saying meme as "me-me" and Beyonce as "Betronce". She is voiced by Maya Rudolph. Violet Hart Violet is the teenage daughter of Jenny and granddaughter of Betty. She tends to have a sarcastic tone in terms of personality, but cares for her family. Violet loves art and isn't afraid to express her feelings through drawing, as shown in "Hug N' Bugs" and "Can't Get There from Here". Her middle name is Elizabeth, as revealed in "Cremains of the Day". She is voiced by Jillian Bell. Wayne Edwards Wayne is Jenny's boyfriend. He tends to have a father-like bond with Jenny's daughter Violet and wants to win her over as her father figure. Wayne works for a construction company and is the character created for comic relief. He is voiced by Ike Barinholtz. Jesus Christ Jesus is a character who appears in Jenny's imagination. He is voiced by Kumail Nanjiani. Brenda Brenda is Jenny's coworker at The Last Supper and one of her closest friends from high school. She says that she and her family members are known for being proud sluts. She is voiced by Fortune Feimster. Recurring Characters Characters who have names, but no voice actors are not listed. Randy Randy is the "town weirdo", infamously known in the town for saying weird things. He is voiced by Drew Tarver. Louise Louise is Jenny and Brenda's boss at The Last Supper. Her husband Daniel is always on his phone and ignoring her when they are together. "Doo-doo-doo-doo" is her catchphrase. She is voiced by Emily Spivey. Crystalynn Crystalynn is Betty's arch-nemesis. She is voiced by Mary Steenburgen. Leonard Leonard is Wayne's coworker and best friend. He is voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. David David is Violet's best friend. He is voiced by Oscar Montoya. Mayor Webb Mayor Webb is the mayor of Greenpoint. He is voiced by Jeremy Roel. Daniel Daniel is Louise's husband. He's always on his phone for business and seems to ignore and not care about his wife, Louise. However, in "Mega-Lo-Memories", he seemed to care about her 10 years ago. He is voiced by Rich Blomquist. Bud Bud is the owner of Bud's Dolls. He hires Jenny to work for her, but then she quits because of his hypocrisy. Bud is also at Louise's eating lunch in "Myrtle Beach Memoirs" and also at Louise's house in "Miracle on Culpepper Slims Boulevard". He is voiced by Andy Bobrow. Dawn Dawn is an "exotic dancer" (according to her in "Jenny Unfiltered") and stripper. She is also a friend of Jenny's, though it is not confirmed if they are close or not. When she is on break, she tells guys to "LOOK AWAY!" She is voiced by Christy Stratton. Charles Charles serves on the city council. He is voiced by Drew Tarver. Jimmy Lee Jimmy Lee serves on the city council. He is voiced by Jeremy Rowley. Maykay Bueller Maykay is Greenpoint’s news reporter. She is voiced by Kristen Wiig. Minor Characters Bobbie-Nell Bobbie-Nell is Jenny's old senior neighbor. She is voiced by Fortune Femister. Marjune Gamble Marjune is a rich widow who married Morris Culpepper. When he died, she inherited everything. She is voiced by Holly Hunter. Rick Ocean Rick is a close friend of Betty's who plays guitar in a band that's named after him, although he's not the lead. He is voiced by Stephen Root. Ian David Cole Ian David Cole is a famous theatre actor whom Louise invited to perform at her Christmas party. He believes in Wayne when he sees him and encourages him to perform in front of the guests. He is voiced by Chris Parnell. Cast *Kristen Wiig as Jenny Hart and Maykay Bueller *Jillian Bell as Violet Hart *Maya Rudolph as Betty Hart and Dr. Chakrabarti *Ike Barinholtz as Wayne Edwards *Kumail Nanjiani as Jesus Christ *Fortune Feimster as Brenda and Bobbie-Nell *Mary Steenburgen as Crystalynn *Drew Tarver as Randy and Charles Lee *Emily Spivey as Louise *Gary Anthony Williams as Leonard *Oscar Montoya as David *Jeremy Rowley as Mayor Webb and Jimmy Lee *Rich Blomquist as Daniel *John Solomon as Steve *Andy Bobrow as Bud, Norm, and Gushttps://twitter.com/abobrow/status/1180909561793761280 *Jee Young Han as Binh Ly *Holly Hunter as Marjune Gamble *Chris Parnell as Ian David Cole *Stephen Root as Rick Ocean Reception Critical reaction to the series has been divided, with most critics favoring it, while most fans of FOX's other animated programming have a negative reception towards it. The series holds an approval rating of 88% on Rotton Tomatoes based on 8 critic reviews, with an average rating of 6.88/10 and an audience approval of 40%. On Metacritic, it has a weighted average score of 70 out of 100, based on 9 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". . References External Links *FOX.com *Citytv.com *IMDB *iTunes *Google Play Movies & TV *YouTube Category:Content Category:Bless the Harts